FUN Camp
by KILLMARA
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi go to this F.U.N camp for a week which turns to be hell for Yuki with all this singing, dancing, games and gay camp leader name 'Mr.Smiles'. Will Yuki last the week? or perhaps die half way? YukiXShuichi TatsuhaXRyuichi. Smut maybe.


Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. And I wish I did.

KILLMARA: I've been wanting to try new stories, the ones that kept popping up in my head.

Yoshi: Of course! Its always good to try new stories!

KILLMARA: Whatever, enjoy.

* * *

"Yuki!" Shuichi bounced into the room on the bed where Yuki were currently sleeping on, trying to wake him up for their FUN FILL of a day they were going to have, well at least for Shuichi.

"YUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKI" Yuki made a really low growling sound and was ready to punch a certain pink haired singer if he didn't shut up. "YUKI!"

"WHAT!" Yuki shot up out of bed with his face inches away from his, with a death look on his face.

"Did you forget, you said you would come to F.U.N Camp with me!" Yuki sat there with horror on his face.

"I did not" Yuki said lying back down and covering his face with the blanket.

"Yuki! You promised!" Shuichi said jumped up and down on the bed while Yuki remained silent.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki" Shuichi wined again as Yuki did nothing but roll over "You get no sex from me for a week" Yuki shot straight up, almost knocking Shuichi over.

"Give me five minutes to change"

"YAY!" Shuichi jumped with joy as Yuki sighed and walked slowly to the bathroom. Shuichi happily skipped with joy to the couch waiting for his beloved Yuki to finish changing. 'Hmmmm maybe I should pack for him?' Shuichi thought hopping back over to the room, grabbing a bunch of Yuki's clothes and putting it into his bag 'There, he's all packed' Shuichi hopped back on the couch.

"Okay lets go" Yuki said finally walking out of the bathroom. Shuichi smiled happily, grabbed the keys and locked the door.

"It's going to be so much fun!'

"I'm sure it will be" Yuki mumbled, thankful that Shuichi didn't hear his sarcasm.

"There's going to be singing"

'Singing? Oh god no." Yuki thought as Shuichi went on.

"And dancing"

'Noooooo' Yuki sighed.

"And campfire stories"

'Noo--Well that ain't so bad' Yuki let out a little sigh of relief.

"And more singing!" Shuichi said happily.

'God, kill me now' Yuki thought as they got to his car and unlocked it.

"You'll enjoy it Yuki, you'll be singing and dancing and everything by the end of the day!" Shuichi said getting into the car.

"As long as it doesn't kill me first" Yuki mumbled again.

"Huh? Did you say something Yuki?"

"Nothing" Yuki got in the car and they drove to the lake where a bunch of buses and people where standing. Shuichi looked outside with amazement of how many people where going.

"Wow, there's so many people going!" Shuichi stared as the many cars already parked in the parking lot, "I wonder how where all going to fit in a couple of tents?" Shuichi said as Yuki slammed the brakes on the car and turned to Shuichi.

"What do you mean, tents?'

"Where saying outdoors for a week, didn't I tell you? Oh I guess I didn't"

"Why didn't you tell me before!"

"I forgot"

"I didn't pack anything"

"Oh, I did it for you!" Shuichi said cheerfully.

"You went through my stuff"

"Yeah" This got to the point where Yuki was about to lose it.

"Don't worry Yuki, I got a tent just for the two of us! No one will bother us" Yuki sighed.

"……Fine"

"Good, lets find a parking and go meet the other people" Yuki parked the car and Shuichi ran to where all the people was and the buses, Yuki just trialed behind him. Shuichi search around to see if there was another he knew there.

"Shuichi?" Shuichi turned around to see Ryuichi standing behind him "SHUICHI!" Ryuichi jumped on Shuichi and he hugged him back.

'Just my luck' Yuki thought as he turned the other way.

"Oh Shuichi, your going on this trip too?" Shuichi looked over past Ryuchi head to see Hiro.

"HIRO!" Shuichi jumped on Hiro almost knocking him over.

'..Fuck…' Yuki thought cursing as a gun was fire in the air and everyone remained silent, looking to the guy standing on the box.

"Ummm, thank you K anyways, good morning everyone, I'm the camp leader and my name is Mr. Smiles!" The man said as he smiled big with his teeth.

'Oh god' Yuki thought taking a deep breathe in then out 'First those two, then K and now this gay lord' Yuki put his thoughts aside and listened to the gay freak talk.

"Where going to have a fun filled week! With lots of singing and games and other things! Now we got a long bus ride to go so lets get going, shall we?" The man finshed and everyone cheered then started piling on the bus. Yuki sighed.

'Well, let's get this over with' Yuki thought as he got on the bus waiting for the nightmare of his life to begin.

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: I thought it would be fun to make Yuki go on this trip.

Yoshi: Poor Yuki has to suffer!

KILLMARA: Yeah I thought it would be funny, and as you know I got the name ' Mr.Smiles' from the Phantom hourglass game from Zelda.

Yoshi: Lol, Anyways please Review!

Chapter 2: The bus ride of hell.


End file.
